


One of Those Classic Ones

by Miaw



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Older Characters, Yeaahhh, hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm, idk lol, they all are gramps, what would you tag this hmm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:21:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24823018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miaw/pseuds/Miaw
Summary: As you age, your brain will lose it's cells. That's just the reality
Relationships: David P. Brown/Joel Berghult
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	One of Those Classic Ones

**Author's Note:**

> Exams are finally over and it's holiday time so i can finally have time to write more fanficitons. Again sorry for the grammar error.

At the nearby lake, an old man was sitting on a bench. Most people that visits the park know that bench was his favourite spot and how he would got teribbly antsy if someone else sat on that bench other than him. So people usually stayed away form that particular bench near the lake. 

The old man’s bony hands rest themselves on top of a cane. A bag of bread pieces sat next to him. He was whistling an old tune while watching the ducks swam back and forth, trying to signal the old man to throw more bread towards their direction.

Joel Berghult chuckled at the ducks before throwing them a couple of bread pieces, which was greeted with swarms of ducks honking and fighting for the bread. An amused snicker formed in his mouth while his eyes glistened. 

“May I sit here?”

A few minutes after, Joel heard a voice next to him. He was ready to run his mouth to get rid of whoever dares to ask that question. However, when he turned to look towards the man, he was strucked by something peculiar. A man as old as him, with sunken eyes and a long hair tied into a tail stared at him back. Faded red dye sat on some part of his greyish hair. A twang of familiarness hits Joel in the back of his mind.

“Excuse me sir, may I sit here?” The old man asked the same question louder, worrying that maybe Joel is partially deaf.

“Yes. Of course...” Joel nodded slowly, still taken aback by the new neighbor he got on his bench. He took the bag of bread and put it on his lap from the bench to give the other old man more space to sit. 

Absent-mindedly, Joel's hand reached inside the bag and threw bread again towards the ducks. A funny feeling starts to built up at his stomach everytime he snuck glances towards the man next to him, not knowing wether it’s a pleasant feeling or unpleasant. 

It has been god knows how long since Joel went to register himself at the current nursing home he’s staying. He did not remember much how he ended up there. He remembered snippets of memories, and youtube of course. He remembered he used to make videos dedicatedly. But for who? With who? And for what? He already lost memories of what he did for this youtube thing.

“Is there something wrong with my face?” the sudden question startled Joel and made him dropped almost all of his bread to the lake, which sent the ducks on a frenzy of bread feast. “You’ve been staring at me for quite some time and you look bewildered, sir”

“Oh no, there’s nothing wrong.” Nervous laughter came out of Joel. “Maybe... your hair is a bit odd to me? I rarely see any old guy being able to maintain hair that long.”

Both of them exchanged a laugh politely. Again, the funny feeling starts to build up more and more inside Joel’s stomach. He nervously rubbed his wrinkled face with both of his hand to try to relax himself. Maybe he’s been sitting too long in the park and this is just the effect of getting tired, or allergies. However, he could not find his caretaker anywhere near the lake, so it’s probably hasn’t been that long. 

“How about you then, sir? I haven’t seen eyes as blue as yours in quite some time.” The old man next to him stared at him curiously. “Reminds me of the Bahama sea, and I don’t even remember much these days.”

“Oh really?” Those praise triggered a screaming of memories inside his head, pleading to be remembered “Uh... thanks?”

“It reminds me of someone back from the days when I’m not as forgetful as right now.” The other man’s voice carried a twinge of grieve in it. “I can’t remember much, other than the blue bahama eyes,

The smile,

And this passionate, singing voice I kept hearing when I’m feeling at my most peaceful”  
He smiled softly towards Joel, the wrinkle on each side of his eyes deepened while doing so. 

Joel turned away. The feeling of embarassment, joy, and sorrow swirled inside his gut in a very mean way. Everything about those felt and sounded achingly familiar. Right now he hates his condition, his ability to remember things that has deteriorated every day, his feeling of familiarness that he can’t quite put.

“Well the bad thing about being old, your brain just goes into mush.” Joel mumbled with hoarse voice. “I also have someone very dear. However, I can’t even remember what they even look like.”

“That’s harsh.” Replied the other man quietly.

“I can vaguely recall some memories, I guess.” Joel closed his eyes, trying to concentrate. “I remember... the laughter we shared when each does stupid things, and the warmth of the hugs we shared, everyday, in the morning, or when we have to be apart. The kiss we shared and how nice it felt, trying to catch the others off guard with a sudden peck.”  
The man next to him let out a chuckle. A chuckle that sits nice and well inside Joel’s ear.

“What happened to the person?” 

“I don’t know.” Joel finally opened his eyes. He could felt hot tears on his eyes, ones that he hadn’t felt in a long time. “I feel there’s a huge gap in my life. Before I know it I was already living in a nursery house.”

Both of them fell silent and exchange a look with each other. Slight smile still could be seen on the old man’s lips. Joel could felt his heart beats faster than it usually was. He wondered if he’s gonna die right here, right now, from hyper tension. Although, at the same time, he felt content with the man’s presence next to him. The familiarness this person emits brought him a sense of assurance and security he hadn't felt in a long time. 

He really wanted to ask this man if they’ve ever knew each other.

“May I know your name?” Just like reading Joel's mind, the other man asked him the question in a low voice 

“Joel”

“I’m David.” An elated smile formed. “Or some also calls me with Dave.”

“Dave.” 

The name fits perfectly inside Joel’s mouth.


End file.
